disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Las Musas
Las Musas son unos personajes secundarios en Hercules. Cantan la mayoría de las canciones que aparecen en el film. Trasfondo Las Musas son presentadas en Hercules como las cinco queridas diosas cuyo dominio pertenece a las artes, y cantan los cuentos de la antigua Grecia en una canción estilo gospel. Claman ser las mayores admiradoras de Hércules, narrando la película y cantando cuatro de las seis canciones. * Calíope es la musa de la poesía épica. Lidera a las musas y es la más alta de las cinco con su alto cabello. * Clío es la musa de la historia. Tiene una pequeña cola de caballo y carga un pergamino * Talía es la musa de la comedia. Es la más baja de las cinco, muy gorda, toca la trompeta, y a menudo causa problemas. * Terpsícore es la musa del baile. Es la segunda más baja de las cinco, con nudos bantú al frente y rizos despeinados atrás. ** Es la única musa que ha entrado en contacto con Hércules, enseñándole cómo bailar en "Hercules and the Muse of Dance". * Melpómene es la musa de la tragedia. Tiene largo cabello rizado hacia atrás y lleva una máscara con una cara melancólica. Poderes y Habilidades Como diosas, las musas poseen los poderes y habilidades naturales de deidades del Olimpo como inmortalidad, omnipresencia, alto nivel de durabilidad, vasta estamina y velocidad y fuerza con excelentes reflejos, equilibrio, visión y respuestas, habilidades acrobáticas más allá de lo normal para los humanos, y la capacidad de hacer Magia, así como la habilidad de cambiar de forma, teletransportarse, y manifestarse como objetos. Como las diosas de las Artes, poseen la habilidad natural de encantar y manipular a aquellos que escuchen sus melodías y canciones de vocalización hipnóticamente hermosas y melodiosas. Ya que dominan las artes, existen virtualmente en donde sea que sean presentadas o retratadas como un trabajo artístico (como pinturas, estatuas, etc.) Esto es más evidente cuando usan este poder para comunicarse con Megara. Apariciones Hercules Primero aparecen cuando interrumpen la manera del narrador original de contar la historia de Hércules por ser muy depresiva. Cantan las tres partes de "The Gospel Truth", contando cómo Zeus derrotó a Los Titanes, el plan de Hades para dominar el Monte Olimpo, y cómo Hércules fue incapaz de regresar al Olimpo. Luego cantan "Zero to Hero", narrando las victorias de Hércules contra muchos monstruos y como alcanzó su fama. Poco después, se manifiestan como estatuas, bustos y grabados para cantar como coros en la canción de Megara "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)", durante la cual Megara inicialmente niega pero finalmente acepta su amor por Hércules. Finalmente, aparecen en el final, cantando la canción "A Star Is Born", en la cual Hércules es declarado un héroe verdadero, y todos obtienen su final feliz. Hercules: The Animated Series Las Musas a menudo aparecen en Hercules: The Animated Series. Cantan una versión corta y alterada de "Zero to Hero" y tienen muchos papeles con diálogos. Cameos En House of Mouse, aparecen en el episodio "Where's Minnie" para rapear sobre la búsqueda de Mickey, Donald y Goofy por Minnie en el laberinto sótano de la casa. Aparecen brevemente en el episodio de Phineas and Ferb, "Greece Lightning", en una vasija en el museo. Galería Curiosidades * De hecho hay nueva Musas Griegas principales. Las que no fueron usadas son: ** Erató - la musa de la poesía amorosa ** Polimnia - la musa de la poesía sagrada ** Euterpe - la musa de la música y el sonido ** Urania - la musa de la astronomía * Durante el número musical "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)", las Musas tratan de convencer a Megara que se ha enamorado y que es algo bueno. Sin embargo, la Diosa del Amor, Afrodita, sería más apta a tratar de convencerla que las Diosas de las Artes. A través de las Artes se ha expresado por mucho tiempo el Amor; y una estatua de Afrodita aparece brevemente. * En un punto de "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)", las Musas aparecen como Los Cinco Fantasmas, los bustos cantores de la Mansión Embrujada. * En la mayoría de los mitos, las Musas son las hijas de Zeus y Mnemósine. Esto las haría las medio hermanas de Hércules. * Las Spice Grils fueron cosideradas inicialmente para los roles de las Musas debido a su masiva popularidad y suceso actual en ese tiempo. Categoría:Grupos de personajes Categoría:Personajes de Hercules Categoría:Personajes que narran la historia Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes Sabios Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Inmortal Categoría:Mitología Griega Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes Griegos Categoría:Personajes que miran a la cámara Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Diosas Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Músicos